


weekend

by glitterjungwoo



Series: when the party’s over [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Hyung Kink, Kitchen Sex, Light breeding kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: “Babe, remind me to disinfect the counter before Jaehyun comes home. He’ll never let me live it down.”OrMark gets romantically bent over the kitchen counter.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: when the party’s over [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 295





	weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes I am back with more Johnmark. This is all in the same AU as my previous fic Whiplash, but this isn’t the official part two! The second part will come soon since I’m almost done with it but I just got this fic into my head and I had to write it! Think of it as part 1.5 of the AU jdjskdksjd. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated I would love to know your thoughts and feelings about my writing! It really helps and I often do go back and reread comments <3
> 
> Big thanks to Bea for being my beta reader and catching all my spelling mistakes <3 love you!!! Check her out here: [@JENOXCX](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)
> 
> Where you can find me!
> 
> twitter: [@sapphicyuta](https://twitter.com/sapphicyuta)  
> curious cat: [glitterjungwoo](curiouscat.me/glitterjungwoo)

Mark had soap bubbles up to his elbows, he was washing the dishes that he and Johnny used during their dinner together at his house, and Mark was having too much fun with his dish soap.

It’s not his fault! It smelled like watermelons and summer and Mark couldn’t get enough of the scent.

Johnny had stubbornly insisted on Mark not doing any work, but ultimately compromised on a coin toss that ended up with Mark losing. His boyfriend had pouted, insisting that “you’re my guest you shouldn’t have to clean!” 

Mark had silenced his whining with a kiss and told him that he would be done as soon as possible so they could continue their movie night. 

Johnny had called out to him a few times while he was cleaning up.

“I miss you!”

“Hurry up I want to cuddle already!”

“It’s been 84 years without my boyfriend…how much longer can I go on?”

“Maaaaaark, I’m getting cold...come back…”

All within a span of 5 minutes, and each time it made Mark laugh so hard his cheeks hurt.

It was now oddly silent, however. Mark was almost done and Johnny hadn’t said anything in a few minutes, he wondered if his boyfriend was taking a quick nap or just distracting himself on his phone.

Mark gets his answer when he suddenly feels two hands holding his waist and a chin leaning on his shoulder. 

“Mark, how much longer?” Johnny asks. Even though Mark can’t see his face, he knows that he’s still pouting.

“Just a few more minutes, I swear it won’t take much longer.”

Johnny shoves his face in Mark’s neck, mumbling into his soft skin, “but I miss you, and it’s been  _ so  _ long.”

“Johnny it’s only been less than 10 minutes, you can wait a little more, be a good boy.”

“Don’t want to,” Johnny answers, a petulant tone to his words.

Mark doesn’t answer to that, but he lets Johnny stay and hold him while he finishes up, there would be no harm in that, right?

He was quickly proven wrong when Mark suddenly feels a nip of teeth on the juncture between his neck and his shoulder.

“ _ Johnny _ ,” Mark warns. 

“What?”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

Mark tries to ignore him, he had no idea what had suddenly gotten into his boyfriend. 

There’s more teeth on his neck, followed by lips softly kissing the marks that were being left behind. Although Mark tried to stay focused on his task, it was starting to get more and more difficult to ignore the way Johnny was mauling him and squeezing his hips.

“Mark, turn around,” Johnny whispers against his skin.

“But Johnny, the dishes-ah!”

Plates clattered as they were abruptly dropped into the sink, Mark was gripping the edge of the sink and biting on his lower lip to muffle the moans that were threatening to spill out from the way Johnny had sunk his teeth into his shoulder and trailed his hands underneath his (Johnny’s) oversized t shirt and up his chest.

Because they had planned to just spend their night in, Mark hadn’t really put in any effort into what he was wearing. The minute he had stepped into his boyfriend’s room, Mark had taken one of his old t-shirts and pulled it over his head. He had spent the afternoon walking around Johnny’s house in his big t-shirt and a comfortable pair of boxer briefs underneath, without even giving it a second thought.

However, now all Mark could focus on was how goosebumps were spreading all over his thighs as Johnny rose the hem of the shirt up to his stomach. His skin was exposed to the chilled air and Mark shivered when he felt Johnny’s thumb brush against his nipple.

“J-Johnny...but the dishes-they’re still dirty!” Mark said in a breathy and broken voice. His resolve was already slipping.

“Forget about them, I really want you right now.”

Mark feels a hand go down to grab his ass firmly, and he gasps loudly, “Hyung...you’re so impatient.”

“Can you blame me? You’ve been walking around in my clothes all day, I’ve been wanting to fuck you ever since you came downstairs in just my shirt,” Johnny says.

The lips on his neck become more insistent, and Mark knows there’s probably several hickies forming from how hard Johnny was sucking and biting at his skin. He’d definitely struggle to cover up some of the marks that were being placed close to his jaw.

At a particularly loud moan from Mark, Johnny grabs his hips and flips him around. Now that they were finally face to face, nothing was in the way of them leaning in and kissing each other’s breath away. 

Mark stood on his tiptoes as he kissed Johnny, their movements were slow but passionate. He could never grow tired of kissing Johnny, not when he knew all the ways to make Mark melt in his hands. 

In between their kisses, Johnny reached behind Mark and shut off the tap that had been left running. Mark hadn’t even realized that the water was still on, too engrossed by Johnny sucking on his lower lip to think about anything else.

A thigh slips in between Mark’s legs, and he can’t keep himself from rocking his hips against Johnny as his mouth latched onto his neck again. Mark gripped onto his boyfriend’s shoulders as his legs slowly grew wobbly from how aroused he was getting. He knew the feeling was mutual too, if the tent in Johnny’s sweats was anything to go by.

Without an exchange of words, Johnny pulls away from Mark for a moment, leaving him a bit confused. Mark’s confusion is short-lived, however, and he finds himself being gently guided slightly to the left before ultimately being turned around again. 

Mark looks over his shoulder to look at Johnny, they both hold each other’s hot and heavy gazes for a couple long moments. He knows where this is going to go, and Mark kicks his feet slightly from excitement.

Johnny runs a hand up and down Mark’s spine, it makes him break in a full body shiver and Mark clenches his fists tightly. 

He’s suddenly being pushed forward, and Mark complies and let’s Johnny arrange him in whatever position he likes. Mark holds himself up by his forearms and occasionally looks back at Johnny to bat his eyelashes and give him a coy smile. His boyfriend simply smirking back at him and bringing the collar of his shirt down, exposing his shoulder enough to place feather light kisses.

Johnny brings his lips to Mark’s ear, nipping at his earlobe before saying, “wait just like this for me, I’m going to go grab the lube.”

“Hyung...don’t take too long…”

“Oh, so now you know how it feels.”

Mark kicks out his leg while Johnny laughs. He doesn’t keep him waiting for even a minute, and Mark stifles a giggle as he hears Johnny rushing back with the bottle of lube in his hand.

Johnny gets his hands on him right away, throwing the lube onto the counter and pulling his shirt up again. 

Mark’s boxer briefs are pulled down to his knees next, and Johnny grips and kneads at his ass, pulling the cheeks apart and rubbing his thumb over his hole.

“H-hyung, don’t tease, just fuck me already,” Mark whines.

“Don’t worry baby, I will, you know I can’t help but admire your ass for a bit.”

There’s a light pat on his ass and Mark leans his cheek on the bend of his elbow, Johnny is taking his sweet time massaging his skin and palming his ass that it nearly puts him to sleep.

It  _ almost _ does, but the click of the bottle of lube being opened makes Mark’s eyes shoot open and he brings himself back up to his initial position again. Mark looks over his shoulder to see every move that Johnny makes. Currently, he was warming up the lube he had squirted on his fingers and Mark could feel his patience running thin.

“Let me know if anything hurts,” Johnny finally says. Mark nods his head and he clenches his teeth when he feels a finger going inside him.

Johnny makes quick work of preparing Mark, usually he liked to edge and tease him until tears were threatening to spill from Mark’s eyes, but this time they were both desperate and too horny for extensive foreplay. Mark just wanted his boyfriend inside of him  _ now _ , and he knew that Johnny was just as starving for the feeling of his boyfriend’s hole squeezing around his dick.

After stretching him out on three fingers, Johnny grabs more lube and starts slicking his dick up. Mark already feels boneless from the prep, but he knows that the best part still hasn’t happened yet.

Without hesitating for another moment, Johnny pushes the head of his cock into Mark’s slick entrance, the both of them moaning lowly. Mark swears his eyes cross as he’s being stretched out and filled by his boyfriend’s cock, and the deep groans coming from Johnny only turn him on even more.

There’s no waiting, Johnny goes in on him right away. The pace is dirty and desperate from the start, just Johnny pounding into him and holding Mark up by his shoulder as he’s fucked against the kitchen counter. The loud slapping of skin and the squelching of the excess amount of lube Johnny used is no match for the way Mark is crying out at every thrust.

They fuck like animals in heat, there’s no finesse to either of their movements, just the two of them pushing and pulling and chasing their own highs simultaneously. It isn’t until Mark is suddenly getting his arms pulled behind his back and being pinned against the counter that he feels completely dominated and open for Johnny’s taking.

“Hyung, ah! You’re fucking me so good,” Mark says in between harsh pants of breath.

“Is that right? Does it feel good baby?”

“Feels so good hyung, you’re going to make me cum.”

Johnny leans into Mark, making his thrusts deeper and hitting his boyfriend in all the right spots. His breath brushes against the shell of Mark’s ear and Johnny can feel his body shiver underneath him.

“Are you going to cum on my cock baby?” He whispers the question into Mark’s ear.

“Yes! Don’t stop hyung, please, I’m so close.”

“Don’t worry baby, go ahead and cum for your hyung.”

A few more thrusts and Mark cries out, his words slurring together but Johnny is sure he can make out the words “cumming! I’m cumming hyung!” from in between his boyfriend’s stream of moans. He doesn’t stop babbling about how amazing he feels, and as Johnny keeps fucking into him, Mark only gets nosier.

“Oh god, your cock is so big hyung, it’s making me feel so good,” Mark slurs.

As he’s getting overstimulated, Mark squeezes around Johnny and he can hear the moans that get punched out of him.

“Your ass is so tight,” Johnny slaps at it just to emphasize his statement. “You're going to make me cum baby, your ass always feels so good for me.”

Mark gasps, “Cum inside hyung, please fill me up.”

“Yeah? You want me to cum inside?”

“Please! I need you, breed me, make me yours hyung.”

Johnny’s hips stutter, “god, your fucking mouth is so filthy baby, who taught you how to talk like that? You’re going to make me go crazy saying nasty shit like that.”

Mark sighs dreamily, “it’s just for you hyung, are you gonna cum inside me already?”

“ _ Fuck _ , I’m going baby, you ready for it?”

“Yes! Yes! Give it to me-

-Youngho hyung”

“Oh god,  _ fuck _ baby, I’m going to fucking breed you.”

“Breed me Youngho hyung,  _ please _ .”

Johnny swears he blacks out, nothing could have prepared him for Mark pulling that from under his sleeve. He fills his boyfriend back up before Johnny stills his hips and releases into him. 

Mark gasps, “ _ Oh, _ hyung, you’re filling me up so much.”

“That’s right baby, take it all, you’re fucking mine.”

Several long moments pass as they try to collect themselves again. Johnny still hadn’t pulled out of Mark, but at this point he didn’t know if he could or even if he wanted to. His boyfriend was so warm and wet, Johnny didn’t want to end the high he was riding on.

However, he knew that their current position would become uncomfortable soon, so Johnny reluctantly pulls out. Mark sighs as he’s suddenly empty, and he squeezes his legs together once he feels Johnny’s cum starting to leak out of him and run down his inner thighs.

Johnny helps Mark get himself cleaned up, using paper towels to wipe off the cum and he helps him pull his boxers back on.

When Mark turns around again, he holds his arms up and juts out his lower lip. Without a word being exchanged between the two of them, Johnny gets the hint and picks him up, holding Mark by the backs of his thighs.

They end up where they started, cuddled up together underneath the softest blanket Johnny owns watching another movie Mark picked out. If it weren’t for the ache in his ass and thighs, and the floaty feeling in his head, Mark wouldn’t have known that they had the most feral sex in the kitchen just half an hour ago.

“Babe, remind me to disinfect the counter before Jaehyun comes home. He’ll never let me live it down.”

Mark laughs, and holds Johnny’s head to his chest so he can press kisses all over his forehead.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [@sapphicyuta](https://twitter.com/sapphicyuta)  
> curious cat: [glitterjungwoo](curiouscat.me/glitterjungwoo)


End file.
